


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [23]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Treat, wizard of oz reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis/Xellos treat for the prompt "someone is caught off guard by a sudden storm…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/gifts).



“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Zelgadis-san.”

“You keep... twitching.”

“I’m fine, Zelgadis-san, thank you for asking.”

Zelgadis stopped and stared hard at the purple haired Mazoku. Xellos blinked back at him. It could have almost been called innocent if not for the occasional twitch.

“You’re lying. Badly.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Zelgadis-san.”

Zelgadis glowered at him. Xellos continued to try and look innocent. Except for the twitching... every time a raindrop landed on him.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to start melting or something.”

Xellos actually looked confused. “Melting, Zelgadis-san?”

“Like in the book, just forget it. Why didn’t you say that the rain was bothering you?”

“It’s not bothering me, Zelgadis-san, I just-” His speech was interrupted by Zelgadis dropping his cloak over the Mazoku.

“Now come on, let’s find the others.”

Xellos smiles warmly, cuddling under the cloak. “Thank you, Zelgadis-san.”

“Don’t mention it. Ever.”


End file.
